


Dragon Cuddling

by Hufflepuffler



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Animagus, Drarry, F/F, Fluff, Fluff with a Happy Ending, Golden Trio, Literally everyone - Freeform, M/M, Oc animal - Freeform, Panic Attack, Pansmione - Freeform, Silver Trio, dragon - Freeform, eighth year, everyones gay, inspired by HTTYD, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffler/pseuds/Hufflepuffler
Summary: Draco finally achieves his animagus form. Unfortunately it seems to have an affinity for a certain Harry Potter which might have been shared by Draco. Will these two oblivious idiots figure it out?





	1. Chapter 1

Alone and stood by the edge of the lake was a distinctly ruffled Draco Malfoy sighing happily at having finally found peace and quiet from the boisterous returning eighth years, he was attempting to finally connect with his animagus form after weeks of secret practise. He had kept it secret as he was sure his classmates would say he was doing it as part of a nefarious scheme to bring Voldemort back. When in reality he just wanted an escape from the nightmares and anxiety that living with a homicidal maniac had produced. 

He was content with the low noise level as the only sounds were the distant howls and snarls of dangerous creatures patrolling the forbbiden forest. He took ten calming breaths in order to enter the meditative state that Luna had told him was essential to understand his animagus form. The two of them had formed an interesting and slightly strange although strong friendship in the last few months as none of the other returning students would even give Draco the time of day. He wasn’t angry at this as the mark on his arm proved that he deserved this treatment. It just hurt that even Harry Potter wouldn’t even look at him, he had testified at Dracos trial and even returned his wand and yet he refuses to acknowledges his existence. Stupid Potter with is stupid hair and emerald eyes. 

Startling himself Draco realised he had lost his focus because of his internal monologue about Potter. Running a hand through his hair, he had begun to care less about his appearance once he had realised how useless it was when no one was looking, he breathed deeply focusing on the smell of the fresh grass beneath his feet and the sound of the gently lapping water in front of him. Focusing, he began to see a fleeting image of scaled wings amongst smoke and grey unblinking eyes staring back at him. With his eyes still closed he centred himself on the feeling of flying and the thrill of hunting. 

Opening his eyes he was expecting to be a magnificent beast the size of the castle and to be able to roar flames deadly enough to burn through the entire forbidden forest with claws sharp enough to rip through metal and teeth strong enough to crush bone.

Instead he saw the tufts of grass in front of him in detail and blocking his view of the now much larger great lake. Confused that he was possibly a lizard and not the ferocious dragon he wanted he glanced down at his hands turned paws and noticed the distinct pattern or the smallest species of pygmy dragon known as dwarfus draconis or quite literally the dwarf dragon as they had silver scales with small circles encircling their short forelegs.

Outraged at being such a small beast out of all the dragons available he attempted to blow a fireball to show he was still dangerous only to inhale wrongly and be blown backwards onto his back by the force of his coughing fit, spluttering out smoke like a small wizards toy hogwarts express.

He sat up feeling distinctly worse about himself. Even in his animagus form he was small and insignificant. Deciding he was too upset to continue with exploring his new form he was about to attempt to change back when a new yet familiar scent hit his sensitive nostrils. His legs began to bound back towards the looming castle without his permission and his small fragile wings started to unfurl from his sides in preparation for flight.

Realising he now had no control over his own body he began to panic and call for help. Unfortunately his cries came out as small adorable squeaks rather than the terrified screaming he had intended.  
His wings beat the air and he felt his new paws being slowly and lopsidedly lifted from the ground as his body adjusted to its weight whilst flying for the first time in this form. 

His mind paralysed by the fear of not being in control he had yet to realise he was headed for the window of the eighth year common room that was only slightly open. Even with his new dwarfish size he could comprehend he would not fit without help from a student. However his body was not listening to his mind and flew straight into the window at this high speed which wasn’t all that fast but felt like it was when going head first into a solid surface.

Still squealing for help with his body repeatedly bashing the window he noticed a figure approaching and carefully watching him before deciding to take pity on him and let him in.

His heart picked up pace when he realised who it was. Harry Potter stood in front if him with an infuriating little smile on his face as he watched Draco attempt and fail to control his trajectory and crash land into the carpet with a dull thud.

Dazed from his crash Draco had yet to open his eyes and when he did he came face to face with Harry who was lying on the carpet next to him and was way too close for personal comfort thank you very much. His body then decided that that would be a good time to start not listening to him again and attempted to launch itself at potter.  
However he tripped on his tail and ended up upisde down against Potters arm as his tail hung over his head.

Chuckling Potter reached out a hand to help Draco get back on his feet as he mistook Dracos squeaking as a plea for help rather than the fuck off that it actually was.

As soon as Potters quidditch calloused hand touched his side a loud purring sound escaped Draco mouth rumbling through his body and he found himself wound tightly around Potters outstretched arm and crawling higher to start snuggling into his neck.

Surprise was etched onto Harrys face as he observed the smallest silver dragon he had ever seen headbutting the ajar common room window. He was the only one left in the common room as it was getting late and they had all stumbled off to bred drunk after the party about half an hour ago. Harry had stayed to wait for Draco to return as the other boy had headed out two hours ago and hadnt yet returned. 

Harry was worried for Draco as many of the eighth years and younger years took supposed justice into their own hands and took out their grief and frustrations on Draco most of the time it was either verbal taunts or just ignoring him but sometimes they got physical causing Harry to complains to Headmistress McGonagall and demanding she do something. His strong opinion and concern for Draco was definitely just his hero complex coming out and had nothing to do with Draco leaving his hair wavy and wearing muggle jeans to rebel against his pureblood upbringing no absolutely nothing to do with that. So he was rather bored and tired when he opened the window to let in the determined little creature and it toppled to the floor, he followed it down to get a close look at the adorable tiny dragon. He wondered if it was wild or someones secret pet that had escaped as dragons were illegal and he remembered Norbert all too well.

Whilst wondering about what to do with this tiny creature Harry missed the dragon right itself and try to launch itself at him and fail miserably. But he felt it hit his arm as it tripped. He smiled fondly down at it and chuckled to himself as it reminded him of Neville in his first year because of its clumsiness. He reached out with his hand slowly to help it right itself as it had begun to squeal for help and he took pity on it watching it wriggle around to try to get upright again.

As soon as he touched its side in his intention to lift it the dragon wrapped itself around his arm and darted up to nuzzle at his neck whilst purring. Laughing out loud to himself Harry began to stroke the dragons head with his other hand earning a louder wave or purring as he slowly got up from the carpeted floor and decided to head to his room so no one else would see the dragon. He turned his head slightly towards the dragon and teasingly said “So I take it you like me then? Hmm good because I think I will take care of you until we can find your owner hey little buddy is that ok?”

He had decided to check with Hagrid in the morning to see if it was his and if not he would attempt to keep it as his own if no one came forward because it was too adorable.

Dracos mind was racing a mile per minute. Dear god he thought I am purring and snuggling up to Harry Potter and he’s taking me to his room! Potter of all people. Why is my body not listening? I DON’T LIKE POTTER! Maybe he has filled out a bit and finally gotten a sense of style and so what that he grew his hair out and wears it in a bun when focussing? Just because I find him attractive does not mean I want to snuggle with him! I demand to have control over my body! His body wasn’t listening though and was too busy settling in to sleep on Harrys chest as he listened to Harrys snoring. Maybe this isn’t too bad, he doesn’t know who I am and it is rather comfy here, maybe I could just nap and then leave early morning...

Groggily wiping his eyes Harry woke up and blindly reached for his glasses on his bedside table. Once he had them he surveyed the room for his new adorable pet but could not spot him. Dragging himself out of bed he checked in his shoes and then under the bed still with no sign of there ever being a small silver dragon anywhere.

He shook his head to clear the last of the fog from sleep and decided that it was too ridiculous an idea that he had found a dragon last night and so blamed it on the sleeping draught he used to abstain from nightmares.

Haphazardly getting dressed he headed down to breakfast hurriedly, after realising he had slept in, in order to copy the elf essay off of Hermione before first lesson.

Dracos pillow muffled his scream as he contemplated what had happened last night. He had finally achieved his animagus and thinking about it he was actaully quite happy with his form as smaller creatures tended to go unnoticed which was much better suited to him this year. But he had been forcibly snuggled by Harry Potter, even if his body and dragon brain had wanted it, and then woken up at 2am cuddling in his sleep with Potter whilst human!

He had escaped and run back to his dormroom after nearly being caught by filch in the hallways. He was now sat on his bed with Pansy Parkinson sat at the end smirking at him. 

“See Draco? Even your animagus is telling you that you have a crush on him, it’s literally obvious to everyone but you and him. Oh and Weasley but when does he actually know whats going on?”

“Fuck off Parkinson, just because you got your dream gryffindor and so did Blaise doesn’t mean that I need one to complete your weird fantasy of us all dating the golden trio”

“Hey Hermione thinks you should go for it too you know”

“She doesn’t like me, she probably just wants to see me humiliate myself” Draco said trying to come up with an excuse.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy my girlfriend would do no such thing and why can’t you see how much nicer everyone has been to you recently, and I heard from Hermione that it was a certain Potters idea” Pansy smirked knowing that Draco had had no idea that Potter had started a crusade in his honour by shouting at anyone he knew who was making Dracos life harder.

“Stop with the bullshit Pans I fucking cuddled up to him and purred! Malfoys do not purr” 

“And anyway he’s ignored me all summer and for the whole of this year so far “ Draco mumbled to himself.

“Aha! So your saying you want him to pay you attention! If so your animagus is just trying to help you along with your dream. And to be honest Draco it doesn’t seem like Potter was upset with it” Pansy said knowing she had caught him out this time.

“Yeah but he thought I was a cute dragon, he would never have gone near me if he knew who it was”

“But you are just a cute dragon drake” She teased.

“Dont ever call me cute again. Handsome. Yes. Fabulous. Yes. Amazing. Yes. Cute. Absolutely not. Got it?” Draco said emphasising each point with a jab of his finger.

“Yeah yeah whatever my cute little dragon”

The door was suddenly opened slightly and Blaise Zabinis face popped through.

“Are you guys done being dramatic in here so we can actually get to breakfast on time. Oh and Draco you are definitely cute” 

“ZABINI I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL-“ Draco yelled standing to grab his wand.

“You go on ahead Blaise, go find your ginger gryffindor and tell mine I will be done in 5 minutes” Pansy shouted whilst attempting to restrain Draco from hexing the shit out of Blaise.

“Yeah alright see ya cuties” Blaise remarked as he rapidly closed the door behind him.

Draco watched Blaise leave and sat back down dejectedly and angrily as his only hope of freedom and food left him to face the fashionista devil alone. 

“Draco all you have to do is start a conversation with him and see how it goes”

“No” Draco stubbornly crossed his arms whilst saying this making him look like a three year old Pansy thought. She wouldn’t dare say that to his face.

“Fine then but if you don’t want a repeat I would suggest to stay clear of Harry if you want to transform again” She commanded.

“Yeah yeah I will, now mother can I please go to breakfast” Draco teasingly pleaded.

“Theres the snarky git I was looking for, pining Draco is such a drag”

“Hey I would look great in drag mind you”

“True” 

They walked out of Dracos room together to head to the great hall only to bump into a sloppily dressed Potter who was too busy stuffing his books in his bag to notice Draco in time. The sudden weight on Dracos right handside caused him to topple pulling the weight down with him.

They both groaned in pain and Draco realised it was a person who had run into him.  
“Watch where you’re going next time will you?” He snapped before recognising the black mess of hair in front if him.  
“Oh, Potter”

“Hey Draco heading down to breakfast too yeah?” 

“Err sure just got to get something first” he scrambled at Pansy as he felt a blush rise on his face and yanked her back into his room slamming the door on a confused Potter.

“For fucks sake Draco at least warn me next time. And what kind of conversation was that you could have been a blushing first year for the way you acted!”

“I know Pans I know but I didn’t realise I liked him!” Emphasised Draco as he began to hyperventilate and white dots started to form in his vision. He could feel his hands shaking as his knees weakened.  
“Draco?”  
“Draco! Listen to me, breath, in and out in and out right now, tell me five things you can see”

“What?” Rasped Draco his eyes flitting everywhere for an anchor.

“Uhh, you, my hand, the door, that bedpost and my shoe” he trembled trying to keep a hold of the panic that threatened to overtake his brain.

“Good, good now four things you can touch”

“The bedspread, your hand, my robes, the wooden floor”

“Ok youre doing great, don’t forget to keep breathing Drake. Three things you can hear”

“You breathing, my heart rate and the tapping of my foot”

“Two things you can smell” Pansy asked gently.

“Your perfume, my cologne”

“Ok one more drake, it’s going to be alright.  
Finally one thing you can taste”

“Mint toothpaste” he nervously chuckled, he trusted Pansy to know exactly how to calm him down from a panic attack. The three of them had all had to learn how to heal and help eachother cope over the summer what with the trials under way and just the general shit they had leftover from the war. Pansy helped him with panic attacks just like he helped her to eat at least something at every meal.

“Are you alright to go to first period now? I am afraid we missed breakfast but we can always head down to the kitchens in our free?”

“Yeah, no I am feeling a lot better thank you Pans. But what do I do I like him and my animagus likes him. I became an animagus to be free and yet I have no control over my movements if hes anywhere near me!” Draco said on the edge of panic once again.

“Draco! I promise it will work out if you’re so worried about it just dont transform for a while yeah? I will see what I can do”

“Thanks Pans. Now lets go annoy Slughorn”

Pansy rushed out onto the grounds with seconds to spare and hurried to her seat next to her gorgeous girlfriend. They had become close at the beginning of the year when Ron and Hermione had split and Hermione had nervously reached out to her about how she knew she was a lesbian and it went from there. She pressed a small kiss to her cheek still fascinated with the blush that grew there even months later.  
“Sorry I am late Draco was being a drama queen”  
“When isn’t he to be honest” Hermione quipped back.  
“Well, I mean true, oh I have a favour to ask do you know anything about Dwarfus Draconis by any chance?” Pansy asked excitedly, if anyone knew it would be this intelligent, beautiful ball of hair.  
“Yeah why you don’t have an illegal pet dragon do you?” Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrwo she had had enough of dragons after Norbert. A sentiment common amongst the members of the golden trio.  
“No no its Dracos animagus form” Pansy explained quickly.  
“Oh thats great good for him! Hmm lets see they tend to be anywhere from white to black but most are silver, do not generally produce fire although some can and have a special sense of smell to sniff out their mates and I think thats all the main bits.”  
“OH MY GOD!” Pansy shouted in realisation.  
“Parkinson! Ten points from slytherin for that outburst” Hagrid grumbled from the front of the clearing.  
“Sorry sir” she quickly tumbled out.  
“Hermione!”  
“Yeah?” Hermione replied curious as to why her girlfriend was being so excitable.  
“When Draco transformed he said he smelt Harry from by the great lake when Harry was in the common room and thats when he lost control of his form!”  
Hermione gasped as she realised what this meant.  
“So Dracos animagus form considers Harry his perfect mate. What can we do to help them realise that they are perfect for each other?”

“Well...”

Draco watched with trepidation as an evil smile grew on both girls faces as they turned back to look at him and then quickly turned away to continue their whispering.

“This cannot be good for me” Draco muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment to make Draco’s predicament became even worse as who should come in late to care of magical creatures why bloody Potter of course.

Draco watched him from the corner of his eye as he scanned the small clearing for a spot to stand and trying not to alert Hagrid to his tardiness. Not that the oaf would notice he was too busy hugging a blast ended skrewt with the joy of a new mother. 

Potters hair was somehow even sloppier than normal, the bun hanging dangerously to one side and stray strands brushing his eyes so he had to keep wiping them up, only for them to fall straight back down. His eyes caught Draco’s and he started to make his way towards the spare spot next to him a lopsided smile showing his dimple on his right cheek.

“Potter” Draco hissed. “What by the name of merlin do you think you’re doing?!”

“Standing Draco, don’t be so dramatic” smirked Potter as he took out his crumpled piece of parchment that consisted of his inelegant sprawl.

“Potter... please don’t tell me that’s the essay that’s due today” 

“Then I won’t tell you”

“Urgh fine you insufferable prat”

Draco turned his head away from Potters to notice that he was again being watched by both Pansy and Hermione. He nervously watched as they made eye contact and then “subtly” began to make their way towards his and Harry’s shared space. No, Potter, you twat don’t think of him as Harry. The evil duo stood in front of the two boys eyes sparkling with mischief that Potter the oblivious twat missed completely.

“Hi mione, Parkinson, what’s up?”

Oh Potter you stupid boy, you stare evil right in the face and ask what it wants!

“ Oh nothing much Harry, just overheard that you struggled with the essay on elves” Hermione casually mentioned.

“Well, yeah you refused to let me copy because and I quote I had to learn by myself” Harry replies still irritated with her response this morning.

“Well I would help you but I take soo many extra classes and with all my headgirl responsibilities it’s not really practical.”

“Oh! I know someone who could help you Harry!” Pansy said with a squeal of high pitched fake excitement. Draco sighed having seen this plan a mile off.

Harry still completely oblivious was eating right out of their hands. “Thanks Pansy I do really need the help, do you think they would?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Pansy said whilst gesturing towards Draco.

Draco groaned and dragged his hands down his face and peered out between his fingers to see two triumphant looking girls and one shocked but surprisingly not angry looking Potter.

“Well, I mean it’s not who I was expecting but are you alright with tutoring me Draco?” Potter asked whilst tilting his head and making puppy dog eyes. How could Draco say no to that.

“ Fine. I will help you on the next essay god knows you’re grades need it” Draco relented.

“Great! Thanks Draco I really appreciate this!” Harry said with a smile that reached his ears. That damn dimple on display again. This was it. It wasn’t people on the street wanting revenge that would kill him. No it was going to be Potter and that damn dimple.

“Great glad we sorted that out, oh by the way the essays are on dragons, specifically on dwarfus draconis.. Which now that I think about it I believe Draco is already an expert on. Right Drake?” Pansy snorted in laughter as her and Hermione sprinted away to help lavender with her skrewt giggling gleefully as they went.

“One day I will kill that girl... for now I an going to hide her eyeliner and one of each of her shoes” Draco muttered to himself as he looked up at Harry who seemed delighted to be his study partner.

“Meet me in the library at lunch Potter and we will start the essay, don’t be late”  
And with that Draco stormed off in the direction of his magical care of creatures partner Blaise who looked like he was about to be run down by their skrewt.

 

Harry watched as Draco stormed off admiring the tight tailoring of his trousers before shaking his head and instead focusing on wasting the time until his study session.

He had been worried about Draco being so solitary as his only friends seemed to be Blaise, Luna and Pansy and he never hung out with the six of them with Ron and Hermione.

Harry was hopeful to end that solitude but wasn’t sure how to go about it. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to get to know Draco and not the Malfoy that tortured him through school. He had thought he was showing that intention by calling him Draco.

Unfortunately Draco seemed determined to believe everyone still hated him, even after seeing his apologies to all those he hurt and his weird but sweet friendship with Luna. Harry wanted this to be the start of a friendship and possibly more. He wasn’t going to deny that Draco had always been fit but after coming back for eighth year he seemed to have grown into his pointy features. Also the tight muggle clothes may or may not have had something to do with it.

With these thoughts in mind as soon as his lessons were over he started determinedly marching towards the library and his study session with a certain snarky blond prat.

 

Draco was already near another panic attack by the time Harry, no Potter, oh fuck what does it matter it’s not like He was saying it out loud, Harry arrived in the library with his shirt untucked and mismatched socks.

Draco had just pulled down the book on Dwarfus Draconis which was scaled and silver very similar to how his animagus form itself looked. Harry sat down next to Draco rather than any other free seat on the large table Draco had specifically chosen to put some space between them. 

He could feel the heat of Harry’s body as he leaned over to pluck the book out of Draco’s hands and started flicking through the pages without any prompting from Draco. Maybe he really wants to actually do well Draco mused watching as Harry’s pink tongue peeked out of his thick lips as he read a particular passage. 

Draco was too caught up in imagining what that tongue could do to him to notice Harry’s frown of confusion and then him calling Draco’s name to ask a question. Draco jerked as Harry’s hand landed on his arm to get his attention and a purring noise very similar to last night escaped from his lips before he slapped his free hand to his mouth. His silver eyes wide in shock matching green eyes as they sat there motionless. 

Draco scrambled away and out of his seat running before Harry could even comprehend what had happened. He looked back to the book in the front of him with the page he had turned to explaining that a dwarfus draconis was only able to purr around their mate. He had already noticed a small note at the bottom of said page that had caused his initial confusion. It stated that this trait was also found in wizards and witches that had this particular species of dragon as their animagus form. 

His mind wondered to last night as he realised it might not have been a dream, he thought of silver scales that matched a certain set of silver eyes that had only recently been staring into his. Slowly the pieces clicked into place, all of Draco’s time in the forest with Luna, the only certified animagus in their year, Hermione still didn’t like that it proved that nargles were real, even his name meant dragon.  
Draco had achieved his animagus form. It was a dragon. Draco purred when Harry touched him. Harry was Draco’s perfect mate.

Harry speedily shot up from the desk hastily stuffing his stuff into his school bag and ran out of the library in the direction that Draco had taken.

 

Stumbling, Draco careened down the corridors panic clawing up his throat as he desperately attempted to get outside the castle. The ornate stone walls suddenly becoming claustrophobic and stifling.

He threw open the front door and launched his bag to the side as he felt the change rip through his body. He was aware of the sound of his heart pounding as he began to shrink and his wings began to unfurl from his newly formed dragon body. 

After taking a few moments to adjust to his new bearded dragon sized body he flew clumsily towards a tree that overhung the Great Lake and decided the thick branch lower down was a comfortable perch on which to contemplate his disastrous situation due to bloody potter and his insufferable dimple and shockingly green eyes.

 

Harry ran following the fading sounds of Draco’s footsteps as he tried to catch up to try and confirm his newly found theory.

His mind raced as he began to rethink all of his previous obsessions about Draco’s behaviour. The way they always seemed to be aware of each other at all times. The constant need to find his small dot on the marauders map.

He out of the castle onto the grass out front and frantically looked around to find a clue as to were Draco was. Searching the area he came across Draco’s bag strewn a few metres away. Confused as to why his bag was just lying on the grass he looked all around and saw a shining glint in a nearby tree as the sun reflected off of a set of familiar silver scales.

Slowly, so as to not spook Draco again, Harry cautiously made his way to the tree and settled himself against the trunk below the small dragon.

“You know, it makes a lot of sense when you think about it” Harry offhandedly said as his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

He peered up out of the corner of his eye to see the dragon flinch and tense immediately upon hearing his voice.

“I mean, the whole thing about your name literally meaning Dragon and lets not forget your fiery attitude and seemingly insatiable love for the finer things in life”

At his words the dragon seemed to snort in annoyance and a small puff of smoke curled down around Harry’s head. 

Chuckling at Draco’s playfully annoyed reaction Harry took a chance and reached a hand up to lay a hand upon Draco’s flank.

As if it flipped a switch Draco immediately launched himself up Harry’s outstretched arm and curled himself around Harry’s neck purring loudly enough to mimic the Hogwarts Express as he settled down and nuzzled his face into Harry’s hair.

“So... I take it you are ok with me now hmm?” Inquired Harry as he reached up to run his hand up and down the smooth scales. The purring increased tenfold as the dragon became comfortable and began to drift off.

Harry decided he clearly wasn’t going to do anything else for the rest of the day and concluded to join the dragon in its mid afternoon nap.

 

Draco opened his eyes blinking away the crust as he attempted to figure out where he was. He began to stretch when he encountered a warm arm encircling his waist, his heart began to pound as he slowly remembered the events of earlier that day. He turned to face the body and slowly peered up into a pair of sleepy green eyes that were crinkled from smiling. 

“Hi there, glad to see you awake” Harry said happily.

“Potter! What happened here was not in my control, the dragon acts by itself. I-I would never cuddle like this with you, I mean we-we hate each other so we can just pretend this never happened-“

Draco’s panic induced rambling was cut short by the softest pair of lips gently pressing against his own.

Draco reared back officially speechless for the first time in his life. Was Harry just playing a nasty trick on him? Had he found out Draco’s secret that comes with his animagus form?!

“Draco, I can see your mind whirring from here, just calm down ok? Yes, I know your animagus form, yes I can guess that due to the whole purring incident that led to you running away that I am your mate.”

“And finally, no, I do not mind, in fact it’s actually a bit of a dream come true, I have liked you for a while but never knew how to approach you. Apart from Luna, Pansy and Blaise you were so closed off this year. Please do not run away from me again”

Draco had started to cry during Harry’s speech and Harry gently and with shaking hands, scared of Draco running again, wiped his tears with the pad of his thumb, leaving his hand on Draco’s cheek caressing his face.

“Please talk to me Draco”

Draco decided that words had left him and summoned up his small amount of Gryffindor bravery and leaned forwards to kiss his mate. He heard Harry’s breath hitch as he realised what Draco was going to do. The kiss started slowly and sweetly just two boys exploring each other after years of misplaced anger. It began to grow in passion and became hot and wet as Harry deepened the kiss tilting Draco’s head as he took control. 

Neither boy noticed the rustling of leaves and quiet giggling as two mischievous girls snuck up on them coming from the castle.

Pansy and Hermione had wanted to watch Draco and Harry’s study ‘date’ to witness if the two oblivious idiots could figure out what their entire year already knew to be true.

When they couldn’t find the pair, they had begun to search the castle and had nearly given up when Hermione decided to check outside on the castle grounds. Upon leaving the castle they immediately spotted the two and found them just as Draco leaned in to Harry.

Watching they decided to get closer to see if either boy would notice. But also because they wanted them to know that the boys had them to thank for their newly found relationship.

Giggling they crept closer surprised that they hadn’t yet been caught. Deciding to make their presence known Pansy turned to Hermione with a smirk and said loudly

“You know, I do hope these boys will realise that they now owe us both favours for this fortunate outcome”

“Mmmmm I wonder what it would be?”

Upon hearing the girls so close both boys jumped apart and up onto their feet, blushes growing on their cheeks and they sheepishly looked to the girls their lips plump and shining with ruffled hair and wrinkled clothing.

“Uh Hi Mione, Parkinson, How have you come to the conclusion that this is down to you?” Harry asked, confused about their statements.

Draco turned to Harry with his jaw dropped. “ Really Potter? Did it not seem coincidental to you that not only was the essay about my specific animagus form but also that they recommended me to tutor you?! How oblivious do you have to be?!” Draco ranted whilst eyeing his new boyfriend fondly. “No wonder you didn’t realise my huge gay crush on you for so long”

“Right” chuckled Harry rubbing a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. “Parkinson, Mione as much as I appreciate your input and we will pay back the favours, I promise, but I have a new boyfriend and you interrupted us at a rather large moment so if you will excuse us.” Harry said quickly as he grabbed Draco’s arm and they began to race towards the eighth year dorms.

“Put up a silencing charm you arseholes!!” Pansy yelled as the disappeared.

“You know... they have the right idea about spending some alone time with their partner don’t you think Pans” Hermione asked whilst slowly wrapping her arm around Pansys slim waist.

“No ones here now, seems private enough” Pansy said smirking as she pushed Hermione up against the trunk of the tree. 

“I do like your sense of adventure Parkinson”

“Shut up Granger”

Meanwhile, the rest of the school witnessed and distinctly ruffled Harry and Draco running through the hallways laughing and linking hands as they made their way to Harry’s room.


End file.
